1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having an external antenna device.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, the multimedia player requires sufficient support in terms of hardware or software, for which numerous attempts are being made and implemented. For example, a user interface allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions is provided. In order to provide a convenient user interface and a simpler and slimmer appearance, the mobile terminal may adopt an input method by touch. Furthermore, a supplementary tool such as a ‘stylus’ may be implemented so as to overcome disadvantages due to touch input by a user's finger.
The number of wireless services provided through a mobile terminal is being increased. For instance, the wireless services include cellular mobile communications, digital broadcasting, short distance communications such as Bluetooth, ultrahigh speed data communications, etc. In case of the digital broadcasting, an antenna for receiving broadcasting through a terrestrial wave has to have a sufficient physical length for resonance since it uses a long wave.
A stylus and an antenna for receiving a terrestrial wave have a difficulty in is being mounted in a mobile terminal as the mobile terminal becomes light and slim recently. Therefore, each of the stylus and the antenna may be on the market or may be dealt in the form of a separate component of the mobile terminal.
However, mounting the stylus and the antenna for receiving a terrestrial wave to the mobile terminal may cause a user's inconvenience, and may not be preferable in the aspect of utilization of resources and a space.